Hessa
The Couple Hessa refers to the fan pairing for Lissa and Heath. Since it is not confirmed in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles that the two are romantically involved with each other, it will remain non-canon. Part I In Part I, the two don't have too much interaction, mainly because Lissa joined the party the last and up until then, she was the enemy of the group. They seem to respect each other, as both are powerful and initially started off as rather cold and prferring the strong. When Lissa criticizes Cherie for her cowardice, Heath is one who defends the Medic. In some Scenarios, Heath is shown to be afraid of Lissa, as she appears to be the only one who can get Heath and Eden to not bicker with each other, as whenever she's around, they always make it look like they get along. This is because one time, they were arguing, and Lissa came in, and did something to them but nobody knows what she did and both the Knights are intimidated by her. The only other instance where they interact outside of other scenarios and side quests in this portion of the game is when Heath grosses Lissa out in an attempt to calm her down about being swallowed inside the Shiverslice and Lissa tells him to stop talking because he's comically making it a lot worse. Part II Heath is present at Taonia and is one of the first of the party members to do so for Lissa's Coronation as Queen. In a Scenario, Heath is exasperated because of a rather difficult old man that made him mad and Lissa seems concerned and asks him what is happening. In the Battle of Taonia, Lissa manages to communicate to various kingdoms and other areas simultaneously with her Telepathy and Heath notably praises her enthusiastically for this. He even joins a group hug with Lissa in it, after being ordered by Eden. Lissa also comments on Heath's more quiet disposition in this half of the game and notes that he says very little. When a landslide appears and almost hits her and kills her, Irvine and Heath quickly grab her and push her out of the way. In the Part II Ending, Heath is there with the other party members, visiting Lissa. Scenarios and Side Quests Lissa and Heath get far more interaction in the Additional Scenarios, Side Quests, and if Paired Up, their Pair Up Scenarios show a lot more with their relationship. In an Additional Scenario, Lissa points out that Heath appears unfriendly and terrifying, but knows he's a good person. She also appears alarmed at Heath's reactions to Irvine's trolling. Even though Lissa always intervenes when Eden and Heath are bickering, she doesn't appear to do anything when they're competing with each other and she doesn't appear to be impressed with their silly challenges. One Scenario involves Heath getting stuck babysitting some young children and even though he manages to avoid the other party members from witnessing this, Lissa sees him. She appears to be amused and promises to keep it a secret, but also jokingly comments on how it suits him. Like some of the other party members, she is also curious about Heath's suspicious behavior when he is seen writing letters, and asks him who he's writing to, showing that she does have some interest. By Part II, it appears that Lissa no longer cares about Heath and Eden's petty arguments, preferring to let them be. The two are notably in each other's Side Quests. Lissa finds out more about Heath in his Side Quest in Part I and is amazed by his dedication to his family and their farm, showing respect to him. Heath finds out more about Lissa's life in her Side Quest when they were looking for her brother, noting how scary, but caring she could be. In Lissa's Ultimate Weapon Side Quest, Heath notes just how powerful the Queen is and is amazed by her prowess. Their Pair Up Scenarios definitely show growth in their relationship. The first Scenario shows how Lissa doesn't seem to mind Heath's company and she shows amusement when Heath asks how she fights with her fan and Heath is impressed. In return, Lissa asks how Heath fights and he says all of it came from training. She tells him that he's more tolerable than Eden and is looking forward to working with him again. In the Second, Lissa comes over to Heath and seeks his help for loosening up as both realize that they need to start accepting people who are not strong and agree to hang around more people to better acquaint themselves with the armies. The final Pair Up for Part I depicts them observing the actions of the other party members and they learn to be genuinely interested and open with other people. The first Part II Pair Up Scenario reveals that Heath helped Lissa out a lot over the timeskip, after her father's death and with Lissa's Coronation being a difficult task to plan for. It also explains Heath's absence from his Mercenary Group with Sera and Eden. Heath is more friendly with Lissa at this point, mentioning how it was no big deal to run errands for her and help a friend out. She also reveals that Heath comforted her during the tough time and she thanks him. The second Pair Up involves Heath walking in on an emotional Lissa who had a nightmare about her dead parents. Heath hands Lissa a handkerchief, and tells her he will be there when he needs her, stating that Queens need rest. The final Pair Up depicts Lissa handing Heath back his handkerchief and he tells her she can keep it. She shows flattery at such a gift and explains the symbolism behind it, because Heath's mother made them with love and now that Heath is giving it to her, it reminds her of her own mother. Heath tells her to hold onto it and keep it in a safe place, as nothing is over yet and she will always have that to hold onto. Starla mentions in a Scenario with Lissa that Irvine and Heath are both available, she considers them for possible marriage candidates because she needs to get married sometime, showing that she has an interest in the idea. Thoughts on Each Other Both are respectful towards each other, but Heath is more intimidated at first. Over time, the two show a closer friendship as evident in their Pair Ups especially. Lissa understands Heath for who he is and understands his ideals with strength, as she feels the same. They know that they have to be more open with people and agree to do so. Heath also sees Lissa as a strong woman who has dealt with a lot and shows respect towards her, seeing the caring side to her. Lissa reciprocates, as she's pointed out a few times that Heath is a good person and their Pair Up Scenarios definitely show a much softer side to Heath. Among the Fans It is the most popular pairing for Lissa, as the rival ship is Irssa, the pairing for Lissa and Irvine. Hessa appears to be more popular, simply because of the interaction between the two in the Pair Up Scenarios and acts as a companion ship for those who prefer Irvine to be with Cherie. Interesting Facts * Lizzy Li stated she was fond of this ship and Irssa, as both males bring out a soft side to Lissa and vice versa as Lissa has much in common with them both given the situations. She has also mentioned that it would be interesting to think of Irvine or Heath as possible royalty, but everything is left up to the fans to interpret. * In original stages of KSC, Lissa had a completely different personality and was meant to be a bubbly person who brought out the softness in Heath and the two were meant to be romantically linked. This changed with Lissa's character change and the fact that Lizzy didn't want all of the characters to be paired up with each other canonically as it would have made the game more into a romance.